yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Shun Kurosaki
Shun Kurosaki ( Kurosaki Shun) is a character of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. He is a Xyz User and is one of Yūto's comrades and Ruri Kurosaki's older brother. At the beginning, Shun was targeting LDS to capture Reiji Akaba until he was offered the chance to enter the Maiami Championship to fight against Reo Akaba. Design Appearance ''' Shun has short, black hair and a teal coloured bang that is swept to the side - it is also overlapped by the black part of his hair. He has pale skin and yellow, bird-like eyes. Like Yuto, Shun concealed his face with black sun glasses and a red scarf covering half of his face - now he wears it around his neck. He wears a long purple jacket with ripped trimmings below, accompanied with grey, tight pants and brown, business-like shoes. '''Personality Unlike Yuto, Shun acts recklessly and irrationally when it comes to issues on the battle field. When in a negative or battling mood, Shun's sense of distinguishing between friend or foe is to no avail as he warned Yuto that he would crush him too if he was going to interfere. He displays huge amount of anger and hate towards any opponent or duelist who uses fusions. Despite such stone heart, Shun is also sensitive and caring towards his younger sister, Ruri. During some occasions, Shun can take the time to listen to other people's opinions or what they have to say and agree in a sensible manner. Abilities Shun possesses the ability to summon duel monsters to life and inflict destructive damage to his opponent or enemy, the reasons to why or how this is possible is still unknown. Like in the older series, Shun is able to seal an individual completely inside a card - in the older series, only the soul was trapped inside the cards not the whole body. Biography Category:Character History At the moment of Yuto's and Yugo's duel, Shun and several of other duelist arrived at the scene. Due to the huge numbers, Yugo rode off on his D-Wheeler ending the battle. As he disappeared, Shun quickly turned to Yuto and asked him where Ruri was. The response was a shake of Yuto's head causing Shun to curse in anger. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Shun appeared standing on a building not far away from the building of LDS. His duel disk was scanning for something or someone inside the infrastructure. Before this, however, Shun had attack one of the teachers, Professor Marco, of LDS and sealed him inside a card. Upon his second appearance, Shun was dueling a member of LDS's top team as Yuto arrived, due to being warped by Yuzu's bracelet. He was then found standing in the middle of an ally way with "Raid Raptors Vanishing Rainias" behind him, encountering Yuya Sakaki. After noticing the LDS badges of one of the men chasing Yuya, Shun challanged them, brought out his Xyz monster and sealed them in cards - Yuya was knocked out and Mr. Sawatari ran out of fright. After Masumi Kotsu mentioned that she was from LDS, when confronting Yuzu Hiragi, Shun knocked Yuzu aside and stood before Masumi challenging her to a duel. As Masumi continued to back away, Shun was stopped halfway through the crisis by Yuto. Angrily, Shun scolded Yuto and soon noticed Yuzu although he was mistaking her for his sister. After he got too excited, Yuto punched Shun to knock him out and both were teleported away by Yuzu's bracelet. The next day, Shun stood out in the opening waiting for the arrival of Masumi. Shun insulted her professor, confessed that he was the perpetrator and challenged her to a duel. Shun told her that two more duelists wouldn't help her defeat him after Masumi contacted Hokuto Shijima and Yaiba Todo. They decided to duel in Battle Royale mode with Masumi ending her turn with a monster and a face-down card. Shun followed, summoning three 'Raid Raptor Vanishing Rainas' to the field and setting two cards face-down. Hokuto and Yaiba wasted no time to bring out their respective Xyz and Synchro monsters as well as ridding Shun's field of his monsters and discarding his entire hand. Masumi brought 'Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli' and her ace 'Gem-Knight Master Diamond' using their effect damage to lower Shun's LP. Shun manages to fend of the rest of the effect and battle damage and quickly summoned his ace 'Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon'. With its destructive damage, Shun managed to destroy all Extra Deck monsters on the trios' side of the field and win the duel. The impact of the attack knocked all three out and LDS arrived on the scene. Shun immediately asked for the boss as Reiji quietly walked up to him. After Reiji's appearance, Shun challenged Reiji to a duel only for him to be asked why was he attacking LDS. Shun responded saying he did not need to know that. Reiji deduced that it was to save their dear comardes who are currently captured by his father, Reo Akaba. Shun then added that he attacked LDS to draw Reiji out and use him as a hostage for the releasement of Ruri. Although Reiji tells Shun that he doubted that his father would value him that much, he tells him to join LDS's group in the tournament to fight against Reo. Reiji explained that in the tournament there were two duelists he wanted Shun to observe: one who used real fusions and another who uses a summoning method Shun was not familiar with. Shun was later seen on the monitor by Yuya and Yuzu with LDS, as he had agreed to fight in the championship. He kept his distance from the group and found out that his opponent would be Sora Shiunin - the fusion duelist that Reiji had referred to. Shun passed by Sora at one point releasing tension between the two. He later watched Yuzu's duel with Masumi but left shortly after seeing her use fusions. During Yuya's and Shingo Sawatari's duel, Shun secluded himself away from the crowd and quietly observed the Pendulum Summons presented in the duel. Deck Duels Expectations and Speculations -Reiji's counterpart -At one point (due to the episode being released without subs) he was thought to be Ruri's boyfriend